


Frozen Creek

by GyaruNeko



Series: Frozen Creek [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Crime film noir, Demon, Detective Noir, F/F, F/M, Film Noir, High School, M/M, Monster Girls, Multi, Romance, Tentacle Monsters, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyaruNeko/pseuds/GyaruNeko
Summary: Note some of the warnings /tags won’t ever Apply. I’ve included them because they might, might turn up. At the heart of this it’s my attempt at crossing very dark themes, romance and monsters.
Series: Frozen Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829926





	Frozen Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note some of the warnings /tags won’t ever Apply. I’ve included them because they might, might turn up. At the heart of this it’s my attempt at crossing very dark themes, romance and monsters.

Lies, you know for all the morality out there every single persons life is based on them. sure probably not to the degree others are, But that’s the thing.

Some people just get caught up in things they don’t understand, things change and that little falsehood destroys their world. Others become So powerful it doesn’t matter or, mean so little that again it’s nothing.

Now you know you could say honestly is the best policy, if this is true why do we allow our leaders the ability to lie and get away with it? Why do we allow those who should be the most honest, to be the most dishonest of all?

Maybe that is just life. Here in Frozen Creek, you could say that maybe, just maybe people have lied to themselves so much that nobody knows who or what they are.

But you know people always hide who they are, call them lies, call them masks but to some they are doubts that lead them to a little office on the 8th floor of an old grey building on North Street. 

You know the one it is next to the Gas Station Hank works at. 

That office Starts with A typical frosted glass panelled door with the words ‘Detective’ in faded letters 

Oh, you know That old old cliche of a smoke filled office with the borderline alcoholic, trench coat clad private eye, too many bills and weary eyed type of guy, the office was no longer used for it’s intended purpose. But still many thought it was. 

Some of those apply, after all who doesn’t have bills, who isn’t addicted to something, and you know they did ask the landlady about the heater generating all that smoke. Maybe he was too young? Maybe it was the fact she played deaf at any kind of complaint?

Who could tell the real reason anybody does anything 

“ Oh, god! “ he thought, another day survived, textbooks covered the desk, as did many papers. He barely made it through checking anything, and preparing for more? His head spun.

It was July, today in fact! Though honestly when your reading this who knows, so let’s say it’s the 9th at 8 minutes past one in the morning 

He couldn’t Sleep, yeah this office was his home too. behind a curtain, there was a door leading to a very small apartment of 4 rooms. 

Perhaps this was convenient or not depending on how you look at things. After all maybe he could start thinking of becoming like the previous occupant. Though from the files and belongings they left, it didn’t seem they were successful 

He lay in bed scribbling away, trying to finish anything for tomorrow with a cat near his feet. sure the bed was comfortable enough but the sirens made him think were things okay? Really? 

No it wasn’t, he learned the hard way that only those with money or power can do anything. There was a distinct emptiness and acceptance in this. But still he had to drag himself through life. He felt overwhelming dread at the powerlessness of himself, of everything. 

After all even if the police or those in positions of power were under the thumb of these people, and Were thrown aside when they failed to be useful.

Could it get any worse? Probably. 

Life certainly has a way of kicking you when your at your lowest.

The alarm sounded

“ I guess I should go to school” he said to himself


End file.
